


Sid's new mission

by gaymingbinosaur



Category: Galavant (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Sid says goodbye to Galavant so he can help garethI did not consent for my works to be published on an unofficial app
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant), sid x galavant, sid x isabella
Kudos: 1





	Sid's new mission

**Author's Note:**

> It was for an interrupted kiss prompt

Sid wandered the halls hoping to find his friends so he can say his goodbyes. He would hate to leave for who knows how long without being able to see them one last time. About five minutes of walking he heard a crash, like someone knocked over a vase. He then saw his friends stumble down the hall holding onto each other for dear life. Galavant was holding Isabella in his arms as she seemed to be attacking his mouth. 

So when Gareth offered him a chance to go on an adventure, he jumped at the chance. Today they will ride out and find Madelena and do everything in their power to bring Madelena to the light side. Sid may not have hope that this trip will turn out the way Gareth wants it too, but he’s willing to get away from the newlyweds and go on a new adventure. 

That’s where the temptation of Gareth’s offer lies. He, Sid and a princess Isabella suggested will be hunting down Gareth’s true love and stopping whatever plans she’s brewing. He’ll be ready to go as soon as he found his friends.

Sid wandered the halls for what felt like an eternity. The idea of leaving for a mission which could take from months to years, without seeing his best friend rips his heart in two. Lucky for them they literally ran into him. Much to his annoyance.

Isabella and Galavant were distracted as they stumbled through the halls lips moving feverantly against each other when Galavant lost his balance and fell onto the floor, beside his wife and best friend. 

“SID! Um, surprised to see you.” Galavant said trying to ignore the heat that was rising to his face.

“Well, I wanted to say goodbye before I find Gareth and meet Princess Jubilee.”

“Oh, um I wish you luck.” He tried not to look to forlong at the thought of his friend going off on an adventure without him and not being able to see him for what could be years.

“It won’t be the same without you.” Izzy said sounding chipper, before coming up and giving Sid a quick hug. Her eyes becoming redder as she pulled away.

“It really won’t.” Galavant agreed as he embraced his friend one last time, refusing to let go as Sid tried to pull away, knowing the second he does his friend will be gone.


End file.
